Electrolytic water producing apparatuses each comprising an electrolytic cell including an anode chamber having an anode and a cathode chamber having a cathode have been conventionally known. In such electrolytic water producing apparatuses usual water is fed into the electrolytic cell to be made into alkali water and acid water in the electrolytic cell.
Generally calcium sticks to the cathode in the cathode chamber of the electrolytic cell as time passes, and the calcium is removed by changing over polarities of the anode and the cathode in the electrolytic cell (polarity reversion of the electrodes).
Of the alkali water and the acid water produced by the electrolytic water producing apparatuses, in some cases the former is used, the latter being drained, and in other cases the former is drained, the latter being used. In both cases, the cathode chamber is polluted with calcium. The use of the cathode chamber and the piping often increase bacteria, and the cathode chamber and the piping must be periodically sterilized and cleaned.